Sparks Fly
by DanniLoves1D
Summary: Sam and Finn both like eachother but it just takes them awhile to realise it. When they do will it end badly or go right.
1. I really like her

**Finn's POV (Point Of View)**

Wow I've never realised it before but Sam Kelly is beautiful. The way she walks the way she talks just everything about her is beautiful. "Finn are playing football or not" Josh asked. I snapped out of my daydream and carried on playing football. Well until Sam walked past with Amy and Lauren. I thought I'd impress Sam by scoring a goal. "Josh over here" I shouted and Josh kicked me the ball. I kicked it towards the net and I missed well the ball went no where near the net. Everyone started laughing. "Yeah that was really good" Sam said. I kicked her the ball. "Well see if you can do any better then" I said. Sam picked up the ball and stood where I was. She kicked it and it went straight into the net. "You've just got owned by a girl Finn" Josh said. I was not happy and Sam looked please with herself. "And you thought I wouldn't do it" Sam said. She smilied and walked off with Amy and Lauren. "You were totally trying to score a goal to impress Sam" Josh said. I picked up the ball. "Yeah and he failed" Kyle said. I chucked the ball towards Kyle. "Shut it Stack" I said.

**Sam's POV**

I was in English and sat next to Lauren with Amy sat on the table next to us. "I can't believe Finn thinking he can impress me by kicking a ball into a net" I said. "Yeah we know Sam you've said loads" Lauren said. Lauren and Amy looked at eachother and laughed. "You know Sam you do half talk about Finn loads for someone who's not interested in him" Amy said. I can't believe she said that I do not like Finn. Then Finn and Josh walked in and I watched Finn walk in. "And you say you don't like him" Lauren said and her and Amy laughed. The lesson went by quite quick and I was now on my way to Maths and Finn was also in that lesson. Amy and Lauren ran over to a table to make sure they were sat together. So I sat on the table next to them. Then Kyle walked in I was hoping he would sit next to me so Finn wouldn't have to because there was only 3 seats left but Kyle sat on the empty table. "Has anyone seen Josh and Finn" Mr Chalk asked but just as he said that Josh and Finn walked in. Josh walked over and sat next to Kyle. I could see Finn was looking round for another seat. "Finn sit next to Sam please" Mr Chalk said and Finn sat next to me. Lauren and Amy were looking at me laughing. Half way through the lesson and neither me or Finn had said anything to eachother. "So Sam you seem good at football" Finn said. "Yeah better than you it seems" I said laughing. "I'm not that bad" Finn said laughing. The lesson ended and it was lunch time. "You and Finn seemed to be getting on very well" Lauren said. She was right though we were but I thought nothing of it.

**Finn's POV**

"You and Sam seemed to be getting on very well in Maths" Josh said. He was right but then I liked Sam. "Josh I really like Sam but I don't know what to do" I said. "Finn just ask her out the worst that can happen is she will say no" Josh said. I guess Josh was right all she can say is no. I walked into the canteen and saw Kyle showing Denzil something as I got closer to them I noticed it was porn. I grabbed the phone. "What you showing Denzil this filth for. Denzil you shouldn't be watching this" I said. Then Sam walked over saw the phone and went mad. "Finn why you showing my brother this" Sam said. "I wasn't" I said. Sam looked angry. "Save it Finn" Sam said. Now I was getting angry. "You know what your problem is you don't listen" I shouted and stormed off. I can't believe she thinks I would show Denzil porn. That's something I would never do but how was I going to prove to Sam I wouldn't show her brother porn.

**Hi I know I'm not the best writer but I've tried my best. Sam and Finn are my fave Waterloo Road couple ever I just think they are so cute together. So let me know what you think and I won't update unless I get reviews. The only reason I say that is because I like to know people are reading thank you :)**


	2. I really like him

**Hi I was so happy when I got a review :D. I've noticed most stories with Sam and Finn are the same storyline I mean they write what actually happened in the show so I'm not going to do that. Thank you and I hope you like it and please review :D. **

**Sam's POV**

It's been a week since I accused Finn of showing Denzil porn. I didn't know what to believe well Denzil did say Finn wasn't showing him porn but I didn't believe him. I was walking into school with Denzil when I saw Finn. I couldn't help but look at him and Denzil noticed that. "Look Sam Finn wasn't showing me porn if you don't believe me ask Kyle" Denzil said. I thought about it and realised maybe Finn was telling the truth after all. I walked into form and Lauren and Amy were already there so was Finn who was sat by himself. I thought about it and sat next to him. "Hi" I said. Finn looked at me. "Look I wasn't showing Denzil porn I would never do that never" Finn said. "Yeah I know I've realised that now and I'm sorry" I said. Finn looked at me in shock. "Did you just say sorry" Finn said laughing. I playfully hit Finn on the arm. "Do you forgive me then or not" I asked. Finn looked at me and laughed. "Yeah course" Finn said smiling. Then the bell went so I walked with Lauren and Amy to our first lesson.

**Finn's POV**

I walked out of form to see Josh. "Sorry I've been helping my Dad" Josh said. I smilied at Josh. "Me and Sam are alright now she just said sorry to me" I said. Me and Josh walked to our first lesson. All lesson I couldn't stop thinking about Sam now that she was ok with me I had to think of a way to ask her out. "Finn are you listening" Mr Clarkson said. "Yeah sorry Sir" I said. Josh looked at me. "Finn stop thinking about Sam and just ask her out" Josh said. The bell went and I've never walked out of a classroom so fast before. I had to find Sam. Josh was following me. "Hey you two me and Sam are going cinema tonight we were wondering if you two wanted to come" Lauren asked. Perfect I thought now I could get Sam alone. "Is Amy not coming" Josh asked. "Well she might she might not" Lauren said.

**Sam's POV**

So Lauren has just asked Josh and Finn to come to the cinema with us. I was now dreading tonight Josh is ok but it's Finn. I think I like him well I know I like him but I don't think he likes me. I was now at Lauren's waiting for to get ready. "Lauren why did you invite Josh and Finn" I asked. "Why what's wrong with Josh and Finn" Lauren asked. I didn't say anything. Then Lauren was finally ready and we left. We walked to the cinema and we saw Josh and Finn so walk over to them. "So what we seeing then" Josh asked. "Um bad teacher" Lauren said. We got our tickets and went and sat in our seats. I was sure Lauren and Josh were up to something as they made sure they were sat together. So I sat next to Finn.

**Finn's POV**

Right this is my chance to talk to Sam. She didn't look that interested in the film anyway it is boring. "I'm going to get a drink um Josh will you help me please" Lauren said and her and Josh walked out. "This film is so boring" Sam said. I looked at her. "Yeah it is" I said. Sam turned to face me. "Finn I'm really sorry for saying you were showing Denzil porn I know you didn't and I..." Sam said and I stopped her mid sentence by kissing her. We pulled away and I wasn't sure whether I'd done the right thing but then Sam kissed me back. I was so happy. "Come on lets get out of here" I said and we both left hand in hand. I've just kissed the most amazing girl ever I am so happy.

**I hope you like it and please review and I know I'm not the best writer but I've tried my best. Thank you :D**


	3. The kiss

**Hey I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed your all lovely :D. **

**Sam's POV**

Wow Finn kissed me I didn't think he liked me but I guess he does. I was now walking with Finn hand in hand. We walked out of the cinema. "Oi where you two going" Josh shouted. Finn turned round smiling but he still had hold of my hand. "Look I'll see you in school tomorrow yeah" Finn shouted and we walked off. We just walked to the park and sat on a bench talking. Then we spotted Amy and a load of other people walk in drinking. "Sam Finn over here" Amy shouted. Finn grabbed my hand and we walked over to Amy. When she saw me and Finn holding hands she didn't look to happy. "Sam didn't think you would go so low to go with my ex boyfriend" Amy said. "Amy you ended it with me remember and I like Sam" Finn said. When he said that it made me smile and Finn held onto my hand tighter. "Amy your not bothered that I'm with Finn your just drunk" I said and Finn laughed. Amy just stormed off. "Right I'll walk you home" Finn said smiling at me. So me and Finn walked to my house. I didn't realise the time I knew my Mum would go mad. We got to my house. "Sam tell your Mum it's my fault your back late" Finn said. I didn't want him to take the blame. "No It's both our faults" I said. Finn then kissed me. I don't know what it is about him that makes me go funny. I think Finn is the only boy that I've really fallen for. I know I was with Bolton but he never really liked me. Me and Finn were still kissing when Denzil opened the front door. "Well well what do we have here" Denzil asked. Me and Finn stopped kissing and I gave Denzil an evil look. "Alright Denzil mate" Finn said. Then my Mum came to the door. "Why are you standing here" Mum asked. Denzil started laughing. "Oh Mum I just caught them two kissing" Denzil said. Seriously I could of slapped him he didn't need to tell her that did he no but he did. "Well I best be off I'll see you in school Sam" Finn said and left. I walked into the house. "So you and Finn" Mum asked. "Yes Mum me and Finn now I'm off to bed" I said. I walked upstairs to my room and Denzil followed me. "Sam this morning you were sure Finn was showing me porn last week and now your kissing him on the doorstep" Denzil said. I chucked a pillow at him and closed my door. I went and sat on my bed when I got a text messege from Lauren saying "You and Finn?". I text her back saying "Yes well maybe me and Finn". I'm not sure whether me and Finn are officlally together but I hope so I really like him. I've never felt like this with anyone before not even Bolton.

**Finn's POV**

I think me and Sam are together well I hope so I really like her. I've never felt like this with anyone before not even Amy. I walked home and when I got home I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the kitchen table. I knew what it would say but I read it anyway. "Sorry Finn me and your Dad won't be back until the weekend but don't worry we've left money for you love you Mum and Dad x. Great I thought home alone again. I was really tired so I went striaght to bed. The next morning I got up and I couldn't be bother to go. First lesson with Budgen then second lesson with Mead not an ideal start to the day but then I remembered Sam is in both them lessons. So I guess it won't be that bad. After about ten minutes I finally got dressed and left the house. I met Josh half way there. "So Finn you and Sam who would of thought it" Josh said. I just looked at him and laughed. We carried on walking to school. I saw Sam and ran over to her. "Oh hey Finn you know I've had Amy having a go at me" Sam said. "Just ignore Amy she's just jealous" I said.

**2 months later.**

**Still Finn's POV**

"Come on Josh you can't stay single forever you need a boyfriend" Lauren said and me, Sam and Harry burst out laughing. "Oh I'm glad you lot find this funny" Josh said. Sam got up and put her arm around Josh. "We don't find it funny its the way Lauren said it and anyway she's right" Sam said. Sam knew what to say without making it sound mean. "Well maybe we can find Josh someone in Scotland" I said. A few sixth formers were going on a trip to Scotland. It was going to be fun apart from the fact we were going with Budgen, Chalk and wait for it Janeece. Miss Fisher said that two male teachers can't go on a trip when there's girls and because none of the female teachers can go we are stuck with Janeece. We were not leaving until tomorrow. "You know Sam I really love you" I said kissing her. "Yeah and I love you too" Sam said kissing me back. For once in my life I'm really happy and I mean really happy.

**Sorry that not much happened but I promise it will get better in the next chapter. Please review thank you :D **


	4. Not my Sam

**Sam's POV**

Today we were all going to Scotland for a few days. I was now sat on the coach with Lauren, Amy, Josh, Kyle, Harry and Finn who had his arm around me. This trip is going to be really good.

"This is going to be such a laugh" Josh said.

"Yeah such a laugh" Finn said leaning down to kiss me.

"Guys do you have too it just reminds me that I'm single" Amy said.

"Well Amy you did lose the best you've ever had" Finn said and everyone else laughed.

"You yeah in your dreams Finn" Amy said.

Kyle got this bottle out of his bag. Which had Vodka and Orange in it.

"Yes Kyle mate now that's what I'm talking about" Finn said.

Kyle started passing the bottle round not realising that Mr Chalk was watching.

"Um Chalk's watching" I said.

"Don't worry Sam he's that stupid he will think it's just Orange" Harry said.

I guess he was right Mr Chalk is a bit stupid but Janeece is not who was now walking to the back of the coach.

"Hand it over" Janeece said.

Harry was the one who had it. I didn't think he would pass it to her but he did. Janeece took it had a drink and passed it back and walked back to her seat. Then Budgen started telling everyone to get off the coach. We were here and lets just say the outside of the hotel didn't look to great.

"This looks like a place where drug addicts live" Amy said.

"Ah well it's just like home for you Kyle" Finn said.

"Right everyone follow me please" Mr Budgen said and we all followed him inside which didn't look to bad.

"Right now get into groups of 3 or 4 who your going to share with" Mr Chalk said.

Finn grabbed my hand. There was no chance boys and girls would be allowed to share but Finn didn't care.

"Right who's sharing between you lot then" Mr Budgen asked.

"Well Sir me, Sam and um" Finn said.

"Me and Lauren" Josh said.

"No I don't think so" Mr Budgen said.

"Aw come on Sir we won't tell anyone if you don't" Finn said.

"No boys and girls in separate rooms ok" Mr Budgen said.

Janeece came over with the keys. She handed a key to Amy and key to Finn.

"Right Sam, Lauren, Josh quick come on before they see us" Finn said grabbing my hand and we ran.

We got to our room and walked in and Finn put a chair up against it so no one could get in.

"We are going to get in so much trouble for this" Josh said.

"Lighten up Josh" Finn said kissing me on the cheek.

Then we heard banging on the door. Finn just ignored it but Josh opened the door and Janeece came in.

"Right I've just spoken to Budgen who says its ok for you four to share as long as you all behave" Janeece said.

"Thanks Janeece" I said and she left.

Now that I was sharing with my boyfriend and two of my friends I knew this trip was going to be great.

**Finn's POV**

So this trip so far is going well and I'm really happy. It was 1 in the morning and everyone went to bed early because we had to be up early and we were all tired but I couldn't sleep. Well it might have something to do with Josh snoring really loud. I looked around to see if Sam was asleep which she wasn't.

"Sam you awake" I asked.

"Yeah you" Sam said.

"Yeah I was the one who asked so why you awake" I asked.

"Josh is snoring really loud" Sam said.

Then Sam got out of her bed and climbed into mine. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Who said you could come into my bed" I said laughing.

"No one did I just chose too but if you've got a problem with that then I'll leave" Sam said going to leave but I pulled her back.

"Well if your here you might aswell stay" I said and Sam stayed.

Sam ended up falling asleep. She looks cute when she's sleeping. Josh was still snoring really loud so I got a pillow and chucked it at him and he woke up.

"Finn man I was sleeping" Josh said.

"Yeah I heard you well I think everyone heard you" I said.

"Well now that I'm awake do you want to find Kyle and Harry and go and explore" Josh asked.

"Yeah I would but I can't" I said looking at Sam who was asleep but I had my arms around her.

Josh walked over to the bed.

"Here I'll help you" Josh said lifting Sam up very carefully and I moved and Josh layed her back down again.

"Right come on" I said while putting the duvet over Sam and kissed her on the cheek.

Me and Josh walked over to Harry and Kyle's room. When we went into the room Kyle and Harry were not asleep.

"We are going to explore you want to come" Josh asked.

"Yeah sure" Harry said.

"Why this place is boring" Kyle said.

Me, Josh and Harry left the room and Kyle ended up following us. We walked past all the rooms and we walked past Budgen and Chalk's room.

"Come on lets go in" I said.

"Um you idiot the door is locked" Kyle said.

I ignored him and opened the door which wasn't locked. Me, Josh and Harry walked in. I walked over to Budgen's bed and stole his racing magazine and walked out of the room. When we walked out Kyle wasn't there.

"Here Harry put this with Kyle's stuff" I said handing Harry the magazine.

Me and Josh walked back to our room. When we got into the room I went to get into bed but Sam had moved and there was no room in the bed.

"Sam" I said.

She didn't wake up so I had to move her myself and she still didn't wake up. So I got into bed and I fell asleep.

**Sam's POV**

It was now 7 in the morning. I woke up in Finn's bed he looked cute sleeping. I shook him and he woke up.

"Morning beautiful" Finn said which made me smile.

Then Budgen came storming in not looking happy. Finn started laughing which made me think what ever Budgen's not happy with it's got something to do with Finn.

"My magazine has gone missing so I'm doing a room check ok" Budgen said.

"Yeah ok Sir but I think you should look in Kyle's room he is a known theif" Finn said.

Budgen checked all around the room and found nothing. He then walked over to Kyle and Harry's room and we all followed him.

"Boys a magazine of mine has gone missing so i'm checking everyone's room" Budgen said.

"I think you should check Finn's room Sir" Kyle said.

"I have and theres nothing in there" Budgen said.

Budgen looked through Harry's stuff and found nothing then looked through Kyle's stuff and found his magazine.

"Sir I never touched that I swear hang on Finn your trying to set me up" Kyle said.

"No I'm not" Finn said.

Kyle got angry and punched Finn. I tried to stop him but he hit me not on purpose but I fell to the floor hitting my head on the table.

**Finn's POV**

Kyle stopped hitting me and I noticed Sam was on the floor she wasn't moving. I got up and ran over to her.

"Sam Sam wake up Sam" I said nearly crying.

Budgen went and called an ambulance. Then I noticed blood coming from Sam's head. I lifted her into my arms and held onto her tightly.

5 minutes later paramedics came running in and took Sam down to the ambulance. I was really scared she still wasn't moving. I wanted to punch Kyle for hurting my Sam but like Lauren said I have to be there for Sam. So me, Lauren, Josh and Harry went to the hospital with Janeece.

**Hey hope you like it. Bit of drama lol. Anyway please review and let me know what you think :D**


	5. sorry

**Hey :) just like to say I am so sorry for not updating I've not had a laptop for a while so I've not been able to. I have seen the reviews saying update so I'm not ignoring you I've just not had the chance to reply to you but now I have a new laptop and it's PINK yes PINK. Incase you haven't noticed I love the colour pink lol. So I hope to be able to update this weekend. Also the days I will most be uploading parts will be Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Tuesday as I have college Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. So that's it from me I will leave now as I'm going on abit so yeah thanks and bye :D **


End file.
